The disclosure relates to the capture of wildlife. More particularly, the methods and systems described herein relate to the humane capture, maintenance, and release of wildlife.
Conventional systems for wildlife removal typically include cages and traps that usually cause injuries to captured wildlife. Conventional systems that do attempt to prevent injury to captured wildlife may not injure the captured wildlife but do not typically provide any resources for the captured wildlife, such as heating, ventilation, air conditioning, food, water, or other resources for maintaining the health or well-being of the captured wildlife.